Piccolo's Loss
by Cheetor640
Summary: After Majin Buu's intitial attack, Gohan is missing and presumed dead, Videl and Piccolo, the two people who loved him the most are forced to deal with his sudden loss.


**Piccolo's Loss**

Goku took in a deep breath before he spoke. Never before had he had so much trouble speaking.

He looked into the fear filled, yet hopeful, eyes of his wife. She was waiting to here of the safe return of her son, and he was going to have to crush those hopes.

Goku glanced over at Piccolo for a moment. The Namek warrior hung his head and clenched his fists in anger and despair, he must already know. Goku had been unconscious when it happened, and couldn't help but wonder how Piccolo found out. Did he actually have to witness Goku's and Vegeta's deaths himself? If that was the case, he certainly did not envy him. He couldn't imagine having to watch his son die, and Piccolo had been more of a father to Gohan than even he Goku had managed to be.

_Okay Goku_, he said to himself. _No more putting it off_.

He spoke softly, and gave the good news first. "Goten and Trunks are fine; they're inside resting." He paused before saying the bad news, but with all the strength he had left, finally managed to choke it out. "Gohan and Vegeta however, weren't so lucky. Majin Buu...killed them both."

For a few painful moments there was nothing but silence. When it ended, Goku wished it hadn't. Gasps went out throughout the group. He avoided Bulma and Chichi's gaze as best he could. He was actually relieved as his wife fainted.

He was not so fortunate with Bulma. "No..." she whispered. "Vegeta - it can't be. Vegeta...VEGETA!!!!!!"

Goku waited before speaking again. He took his opportunity when the only sound was Bulma's sobs buried in Yamcha's chest.

"Don't worry," Goku said, turning his head towards Dende, and forcing a smile. "As long as this guy's around we can bring them back." He turned to face the others, and put on a more serious face. "But, there's no use doing that until we've destroyed Majin Buu. I'm to go wake the boys. It's time to start their training."

Without another word, Goku walked off. The great warrior hadn't even noticed the reaction of the young girl that stood devastated behind him. The girl who loved his son in a way no one else could.

"G-Go-Gohan," she choked out, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "You promised...you promised you'd come back."

She wanted more than anything to be alone. She wanted to just fly away. Fly away and never come back to this accursed world. She almost did, when she felt the a hand compassionately placed on her shoulder.

"Videl? Are you okay?"

Videl turned quickly to whoever had spoken. She was too upset for to be comforted right now. Espeically by someone she barely even knew. She was about to tell whoever it was to go away, when she turned and look into the face of a short raven-haired man. She remembered Gohan introducing him to her. She believed his name was Krillin.

He had a compassionate look in his eye, and not looked untroubled enough. Not a single tear-streak stained his face. Still, Videl could see by the grief stricken look in his eyes that he was trying very hard to hold back how he truly felt. He must be trying to be strong for the sake of all those around him.

"How - how well did you Gohan?" she managed to choke out.

Krillin's eyes welled with tears, but he managed to hold them back, and he smiled a little. "Really well. We've been through quite a few things together. Did Gohan ever tell you about our travels to Namek? Or about when we fought the Saiyan threat together?"

Videl only shook her head. She had faint memories of the Saiyan crisis, but she had only been a little girl then. Gohan would have just been five years old. Even with all his strength, could he have possibly have fought them at such a young age?

Krillin chuckled. "Remind me to tell you about that. Oh! And when we fought Frieza. Now that's a story!"

Videl managed to laugh a little. "Thanks."

"Krillin!" Piccolo bellowed, ripping into their conversation.

Krillin and Videl turned towards the harsh voice. He and Goku were both heading off to train the boys.

"You can reminisce later. Goku and I may need your help training Trunks and Goten."

Videl clenched her fists and just barely managed to keep quiet. How could he think about training at a time like this?

"Do you really need- well...me?" Krillin said. "You guys surpassed me years ago. I doubt I'd be much good."

"With Gohan gone you're the best we got," Piccolo snapped. "Come on!"

That was more than Videl could take. Pushing Krillin aside, she rushed up to Piccolo. All her anger and grief suddenly came pouring out on this strange green man. She didn't care how little contact he may have had with Gohan. She wasn't going to let him be so heartless.

"What is the matter with you!" She screamed, throwing a fist at his chest. It felt like he was punching a concrete wall, but she didn't care.

Everyone froze in shock. It was as if someone had put the pause button on the lookout. Goku and Krillin both cringed. Even Piccolo seemed somewhat taken aback.

"Two people have just died!" Videl screamed. "Don't you care! You may not have known them, but they were human beings! They didn't deserve to die! Even a heartless green monster like you should show some compassion to those who do care!"

Piccolo's response was instantaneous. Goku noticed a familiar spark of hate in his eye. A spark that made the Sayain cringe, he hadn't seen that look in Piccolo's eyes since he had fought his predecessor.

Piccolo spoke his next words with clenched teeth and fist "Hold your tongue girl. You have no idea what you're talking about. It is only for Gohan's sake that I don't rip your heart out right now."

Despite the hard stare Piccolo fixed upon her Videl was unnerved, and continued her assulat.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT GOHAN!" she screamed, as tears streamed down her face. " DON"T YOU DARE! YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM! YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIM! YOU DIDN'T LOVE-"

Videl wasn't able to finish her sentence. Before Piccolo could restrain the part of himself he thought had been lost long ago his hand was grasped tightly around Videl's neck. Blood trickled where his nails dug into her skin.

"No girl! YOU DON'T TALK! You should not speak of things which you do not understand! GOHAN WAS -" Piccolo stuttered for a moment. "GOHAN WAS EVERYTHING TO ME!"

"Piccolo!" Goku said firmly. He wanted to act, but held himself back. With Gohan's death, Piccolo was hanging by a thread. Any wrong action may just bring the evil King Piccolo back. "Let her go. _Now_!"

Goku's voice brought the Namek back to his senses, and he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he watched the girl's eyes wide with fear, struggling for breath. He released his grip and she crumpled to the ground.

"I'm going to see to the boys," Piccolo snapped, and with a swoosh of his cape he vanished into Dende's hut.

The entire lookout was still silent. The only movement was the sound of Videl gasping as struggled to regain her breath.

"You shouldn't have done that," Goku said, finally breaking the silence.

"What...?" Videl coughed out, trying to recover her voice. "I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have done that? That freak tried...that freak tried to kill me!"

"I don't think Piccolo would have actually gone through with it," Goku said. "He's just a little fragile right now. You really shouldn't have provoked him."

Still grasping her throat, Videl shot Goku a death stare. What was wrong with him? Gohan had always spoken so highly of his father, but this was anything but the man Gohan had spoken so fondly of. How could he actually defend what that monster had just done? Let alone how heartless he was being before hand.

"Krillin?" Goku said, turning to face his friend. "Piccolo and I should be able to handle the boys. Do you mind settling things out here?"

"Sure thing," Krillin said with a nod. "Good luck."

Goku smiled to his friend followed Piccolo inside. With that, some sanity seemed to be restored to the lookout. The others all turned away from the scene and went about their own business as best they could after receiving the news of Gohan and Vegeta. Krillin meanwhile, approached Videl and knelt down next to her.

"You alright?" he said.

"What is the matter with him?" Videl choked out. "His son is dead and all he can think about is training, and actually defending that- ugh!"

"Tact has never been one of Goku's strong traits," Krillin said with a chuckle. "As for what he said about Piccolo, he's not wrong."

"Oh not you too!" Videl yelled feeling her strength return, and pulling herself to her feet. Krillin followed suit. "Why is everyone defending that - that - thing!"

"You don't know the whole story," Krillin said calmly. "If you ask me, Piccolo has more to be upset about than anyone."

Videl quickly spun to face Krillin. "What?! What could _he_ possibly have to grieve about? How could he have known Gohan."

Krillin grinned. "Didn't Gohan ever told you where he learned martial arts? Where he learned to fly? Where he learned to master his ki?"

Videl shook her head. "I assumed it was his father."

"Later on maybe," Krillin said. "Goku helped Gohan to refine his battle skills a bit, but to start - to start, he learned the basics, his overall fighitng style, and most importantly how to truly harness all his power that comes with a Sayain heritage, that was all Piccolo."

Videl turned again to face the doorway that Piccolo and Goku had disappeared into. "That monster taught Gohan how to fight? Why would he do that?"

Krillin's grin grew wider. "It's a long story really. When Piccolo took Gohan in as his student, he did it for selfish reasons. It was during a darker time in his life. A time when Piccolo was not the person he is now. He was a terrible person then, he was dark, alone, and evil. For a time he was happy being that way. Gohan changed all that."

"Gohan -" Videl stuttered. "Gohan changed him? How?"

Krillin swallowed, fighting off the pain he felt bubbling up in his throat. "They grew close in their training, and Gohan grew to love his new mentor. It was the first time anyone had ever cared for Piccolo, and it was the first time Piccolo had ever cared for anyone else. It was the first time Piccolo truly experienced friendship. It changed him. "

Videl turned back to face Krillin. "You mean _he _actually cared about Gohan?"

Krillin nodded. "You bet. Even now, with all of us befriending Piccolo, I don't think there's anyone he truly loves other than Gohan. I can't imagine how painful Gohan's death must be for him. Imagine, having the only person you ever truly cared for...dead."

"Y-you're sure...that green guy? _Him_?"

"Positive. Trust me, Piccolo may seem cold and hard headed, but that's just the way he his. Deep down he cares for that boy more than anything. Possibly even more than you. Gohan is all he has."

Videl kept her eyes locked on Krililn's face as he spoke, looking for any sign of doubt. She had a talent for noticing when someone was lying, and she wasn't getting a trace of deceit from his man. He certainly didn't seem to be the kind of man who would lie about something so serious.

Videl felt a pit forming in her stomach. "He really did care for Gohan? And I- and I said those terrible things - I didn't know."

Krillin smiled, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Piccolo's resilient. A little girl isn't about to scar him for life. Besides, you couldn't have known. How could you have? I'm guessing Gohan didn't talk about this part of his life very much. Hell, I wouldn't."

"Thank you," Videl said. "You know, I wouldn't mind hearing some of those stories now."

"Hey sure thing!" Krillin said with a laugh. "Come on inside, I'm sure Mr. Popo will make us a cup o'...well whatever they drink up here."

"And then he screamed: 'I said you smell like toenails!'" Krillin said with a laugh, taking a drink from the tea like beverage Mr. Popo had brewed up. "Just imagine, a five your old kid yelling at a murderous monster five times his size. I knew at that moment that this kid, no matter how scared he had just been before, had some of his father in him."

Despite the pain she was feeling, Videl laughed at the story herself.

"That's really something," Videl said staring at her spoon, and swirling it around in her mug. "I was so young I barely even remember the panic that set in when the Sayains attacked, but Gohan, he actually fought them?"

"Yeah..." Krillin said with a sigh. "I don't think Gohan really had much of a childhood. It seemed as soon as we passed by one threat, he was forced into another. Then Goku died in the fight with Cell, and Gohan was left to play father to Goten. It's not until recently when he started going to school he's actually started to live like a normal kid. Then...well then this whole mess started."

"Yeah..." Videl said, feeling her sadness well up again. She quickly searched her mind for another topic so she wouldn't have to be forced to think about her pain yet again.

"Krillin!" Piccolo's harsh voice filled the room, snapping them both out of their memories. "I told you we needed you to help us train Goten and Trunks!"

Krillin shot Piccolo an annoyed look. "What do you need me for. Those boys are stronger than me. I can't teach them anything."

"Don't talk back. We need you to demonstrate the fusion technique."

"Can it wait?"

"Do you think Majin Buu will wait? We need those boys to be-"

"Piccolo?" Videl interrupted, quickly rising to her feet.

Krillin flinched for a moment, fearing a repeat performance of earlier. However, his fear soon faded however. This time she spoke softly, and there was compassion in her eyes.

Piccolo, on the other hand, was far from pleased. "What?" he said fixing her with a hard stare.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I had no idea you and Gohan were so close. He just, well he never really mentioned you before. Then again, he never really mentioned anything about this part of his life." In spite of her pain, Videl smiled a little. "I can't say I blame him."

"Hmp," Piccolo grunted, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Krillin was just telling me some stories. I bet you have some. You know, about when you trained him? Was he difficult to train?"

Piccolo grunted again, but this time the grunt was actually followed up by a few words.

"Not really."

"And did he really begin his training at the age of four? I started at nine myself, and I thought _that _was early."

"You know Gohan was right!" Piccolo snapped. "You are pushy."

Again, Krillin cringed, preparing to take cover in case one of them snapped. Nothing of the sort happened, instead Videl smiled and blushed.

"You mean - you mean Gohan used to talk to you about me?"

"Every day," Piccolo said, with another grunt of annoyance. "He'd visit me up here every day, and ramble on about a nosy girl." In spite of himself Piccolo smirked a bit at the memory. "He tried to hide it, but I could tell he liked you."

Videl's blush deepened. "And you - you were really as close to him as Krillin says? You were like - like his father."

Piccolo quickly turned away, as if there was something on the wall that caught his attention. Still though, with pain in his voice, he managed an answer.

"I don't know if Gohan ever felt that way about me, he always had a deep admiration for Goku I don't think I could ever match, but I certainly...I certainly considered him to be my son. As close to a son as I'll ever have anyway."

Piccolo stopped speaking for a moment, in fact, he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to leave the room and to get back to the boys' training, anything to stop these feelings from coming out, but Videl had opened a wound, and somehow he knew it would never truly heal until he allowed these feelings to come out. Instead of leaving, like his brain was begging him to, he continued to speak.

"You know before Go - well just before, back when I used to fight with Goku, I used to wonder why he fought so hardly for the things he did. I used to think he was a fool, fighting for others, not only for the ones he cared for, but for those he didn't even know. Such things were surely trivial, love was weak, and could only prevent me from achieving my true goal of conquering this world.

"Then...then I met Gohan. My goal was far from noble when I began training him. I simply planned to exploit his power to destroy the Saiyans, whom I viewed as competition for this world's conquest. I viewed training the boy as a calculated risk. Surely once the Saiyans were dealt with, the boy would use the very skills I taught him to try and stop me from taking the world I had just fought to protect. However, I took that risk knowing my experience would surely outmatch any knowledge and strength that I passed onto him. At first, his strength, his power was simply a tool I could use, and then easily dispose of. However, something happened. Something I could not have ever had predicted."

"What was that?" Videl asked.

Piccolo had trouble saying the next words. His clenched his eyes shut as tightly as he could, desperately trying to stop the liquid from pouring out.

"He loved me. For the first time in my life, somebody...somebody actually found a place in their heart to love me. I'm not sure how it happened. How a tiny innocent boy; the son of my greatest enemy, could ever grow to love a murderous creature as myself, but it happened, and to my even greater surprise, I actually liked it. I didn't want to admit it at the time, but Gohan cared for me, and I was actually happy about it. What was worse, was that I too had grown to love him. Before that point I had been filled with nothing but hate, anger, and a desire for world conquest, these feelings of love, to care for something other than myself and my ambitions, it was a completely new feeling for me.

"Then, then there was that one fateful night by the campfire. I'll never forget what that boy said: 'Why do you and my Dad fight all the time. See, I want to invite you to my birthday party, but my Mom doesn't allow fighting.' It was such a stupid gesture; an invitation to a boys fifth birthday, but it changed my life. It made me feel strange, almost...warm. In spite of myself, it was a feeling I wouldn't have traded the world for, and suddenly I understood. I understood why Goku was always so dedicated to defeating me, dedicated to defending the ones that he loved. It was because he would have given anything to keep that warm feeling alive. He fought for his friends for the same reason I would have fought for Gohan. From that moment, world conquest, as much as I desired it, meant nothing to me. Gohan,, and that feeling of warmth he was able to bring to my heart, was all that mattered. Now...now he's...now he's..."

Piccolo could speak no more. He clenched his fists tight, and was now trying more desperately than ever to hold back tears.

Krillin could only stare at the Namek dumfounded. He could hardly believe that the man speaking was the same ice-cold Piccolo he had known for so many years. Yet somehow this girl, through the one soft spot in the Namek's heart, had managed to tear it open.

Videl slowly approached Piccolo, and suddenly threw her arms around him, burying her face hin his chest, tears streaking down her face.

"I know Piccolo..." she said softly with a tear filled voice. "I know..."

For a moment Piccolo stood with wide eyes, completely shocked, his arms held stiffly at his side. However, within moments he too wrapped his arms around the girl, tears now flowing freely.

"We'll get him won't we?" Videl said between sobs, her tear-streaked face still buried in the Namek's purple gi. "We'll get Majin Buu for what he did to Gohan?"

With a matching tear-covered face, Piccolo looked determinedly ahead. "Yes. Majin Buu _will _pay. I promise you that."


End file.
